Kate's Responsibility
by The Omega's Alpha
Summary: The two new couples are happy, but when Humphrey and Kate decide to have pups, Winston, Tony, Eve, and Garth become uncomfortable. "Garth knows his responsibility, does Kate?" Tony reminds Winston.
1. Prologue

"If you're saying what I think you're saying, I'll tear out your eyes and shove them down your throat so you can see my claws ripping into your carcass, Tony!" roared Eve, "No, no, it doesn't mean Kate has to marry Garth," soothed Winston, "See, that's why I married you, Winston, because you're reasonable. I'll spare you, Tony. For now."Eve menacingly stated. "Get between Humphrey and my daughter Kate," Eve threatened. The two male wolves stared wide-eyed at her. "That's what I thought," Eve continued, angrily.


	2. Chapter 1, What?

Kate's p.o.v.

I was just called to my parent's den for a meeting. Humphrey, my mate and truelove, was also required to attend. Even after our marriage he didn't normally attend meetings.

Garth's p.o.v.

*Ahem* Tony cleared his voice catching our attention. Kate, Humphrey, Lily, Eve, and I were called by Tony and Winston. Uh-oh. I should have told Lily earlier, now she's gonna, uh, you don't wanna know. Lets just say she's caught Eve's "behaviour".

Tony's p.o.v.

I cleared my throat nervously. We cleared things out with Eve but who's to say Lily wont... Well, onto my Speech. "As you guys know, the united pack has become restless, and hostile, to it's former enemies, although they are now pack mates. The only way to seal the pack's bond is for a former western and eastern couple to have pups." I started, but Kate curiously interrupted "But Lily cannot have puppies yet, and there are no couples other than Garth and Lily due to hostility." "We are afraid so," I continued, "And the only way we can fix it is if Garth and Kate have pups!" I announced. Lily, Humphrey, and Kate gasped.

Lily's p.o.v.

Garth didn't gasp. WHY DIDN'T HE GASP! I'm gonna make sure he NEVER has pups if he doesn't explain! Heh, heh, heh, I laugh evilly to myself. "But that's against pack law! And I love Kate! And we're married!" Humphrey protested. "YEAH!" Kate agreed, becoming angry. Wow. Do I look like that when I'M angry? Am I really that scary? Good! Garth is gonna get it! No one gets between my sister and her mate! Not even MY mate! I laugh evilly to myself again.

Eve's p.o.v. (now you get to see what goes on up there! Haha)

It took all my strength not too strangle winston, so I had no strength left to resist strangling Tony. I smiled walking up to Tony, pounced on him and strangled him until he started to gurgle. Everybody fought to stop me from strangling him except Kate and Lily, I'm so proud. But I let Tony live. I just wanted him to pass out.

**What is next? How will they deal with this situation? Will Lily make sure Garth can't have kids? How long will Tony be out?**

**Stay tuned!**

**See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2, Punishment?

Lily's p.o.v.

"Hi Garthy..." I said as I walked into the den, planning what's would do to him if he didn't explain. So far the worst I could think of was dump my mom on him. "What are you going to do to me?!" Garth asked, taking a step back. "It's not me that's going to do it..." I answered creepily. His eyes went, wide. "No, NO! No, no, noooo. N-NOT YOUR MOTHER!" I raised my head and a toothy grin showed my victory. "Then explain how you know." I told him evilly. "I-I can't! I-I just can't!" He wailed. "Do you know what my mom will do to you?" I questioned. "I CAN'T!" He cried. He looked regretful, as if he wanted to tell me something.

Eve's p.o.v.

"Well then I guess I get to torture you..." I said, surprising them both. I had been hiding at the entrance since Garth asked what Lily was going to do to him. I walked up to Garth and he cowered beneath me. "N-" Lily started, "Mom, MOM, NO! I can't watch you do this!" I sulked out of the den saying "Awwwww!" Like a little kid, sad that she ruined my fun. But I caught a glimpse of them nuzzling. Lily is ALL bark and NO bite. I sighed as I walked up to my den and laid down beside Winston, looking at the full moon, thinking of the moonlight howl tomorrow night.

Tony's p.o.v.

"W-what happened?" My head shot up, but I was back in my den. It was dark out and I needed some fresh air, so I decided to go for a walk. I was out in the forest when someone cleared their throat. "Um, sir, Mr. Step father-in-law?" It was Humphrey. "Yeah?" I answered. "Well, I just wanted to talk about Kate and Garth, um, having to mate." He continued. "I'm not trying to be a jerk." I say. "I know, it's just that, I think Kate and Garth mating could ruin mine and Kate's relationship." He blurts. This shocks me. I didn't think of it that way. If it could ruin their relationship, it could also ruin my son's and Lily's. "I-I didn't think of it that way." I answer, ashamed.

**Oooh... **

**What's next?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**


	4. Chapter 3, HELP!

Kate's p.o.v.

Ugh. I have to go to the moonlight howl with Barf tonight. Yeah, that's right, I called him Barf, and thats exactly what I want to do. Blech! I wish I could go with my big coyote, Humphrey, like we have been doing for the past three months. Every half moon and full moon there is a moonlight howl, this should be our seventh time, but I'm stuck with Barf. "Ow!" I yelp as Lily tugs hard at a knot.

"Sorvy. Im a livel agry at garf right nowv." Lily mumbled with the pinecone in her mouth.

"With how hard your tugging it'd seem like you wanted to rip his tail off. You've almost done that to ME!"

Lily was done brushing my fur for me so she broke the pinecone for goodluck and answered, "Yeah, sorry for that."

Humphrey's p.o.v.

Im sitting on the howl rock with my buddies when all off a sudden they yell "WOLF PILE!" And we're all tangled up rolling towards the edge of a cliff.

"Ahhhhh!" I scream as I'm thrown through the air hurtling torwards a tree and land in it with an "Uhmph!"

Garth's p.o.v.

I'm walking to Kate when humphrey falls between us saying, "Ow my butt, my butt, ow that hurt!" while scratching dirt into my face and I start coughing. "You should get that checked." Humphrey tells me then reaches over and whispers to Kate, "You should watch out, tails and ears are falling off, literally."

Lily's p.o.v.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Where have we seen this before?" I ask sarcastically.

"Too right." Kate boys have their ears flat on their head because they were embarrassed. Kate and I laughed and said they were cute when they were embarrassed. They both perked up and asked

"Really?" In unision and all four of us started laughing, just having a good time. That is until a gunshot rang loudly and I jumped and scrambled backwards, only to find that I wasn't on the ground anymore.

"Garth!" I yelped as every one of them froze, horrified at what was happening before them. I screamed as pain started shooting up my right foreleg and I felt small rocks embedded in my skin as I fell towards my doom. I knew I was going to die. So I relaxed, concentrating on being calm. I could barely breath, but I took deep breaths. I started to feel energy coursing its way through my veins, my head throbbing with it and my muscles tense. It was then that I expected death but it didn't come.


	5. Chapter 4, Flashback

Winston's p.o.v.

The reason that we wanted Kate and Garth to have pups was not that Lily was too young to have pups, that wasn't a problem. Lily was born to Eve's sister, a day before Kate and Donny were born. Donny died just hours after birth, and just hours later Lily's parents were murdered, their pup was said to be dead also. But Lily was actually with Eve at the time. Word had spread that Eve had two pups, nobody knew of Donny's death. So Eve took it as the perfect opportunity to give Lily a normal life, opposed to that of an adopted pup, and took Lily in as her own.

**A/N**

**This flashback is to explain why Lily and Garth can't have pups.**

Third person p.o.v.

*Flashback*

It was a sunny day and two young couples were preparing for their wedding. The two sisters were helping eachother get ready, each taking turns brushing the others fur. The guys on the other hand, they were too stubborn to ask each other for help. Humphrey, not being picky, was done first and headed to the wedding location, almost skipping with joy the whole way there.

Time skip- 30 min later

Humphreys p.o.v.

Kate, Garth, Lily and I had all decided a wedding together would be nice. Lily and Garth, being the couple to unite the packs, would start first and Kate and I would follow soon after. Although it will start in a few minutes I don't want to wait a second more. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Kate come over the rise, flipping her hair teasingly. I whined, not able to wait another second for her to be mine. I felt Garth nudge me. I turned to him wondering what he had to say.

" Nervous, eh?" Garth asked.

" Uh, yeah." I lied. He must've thought I whined out of nervousness. Oh no. No no no. Thats not the reason. Its like I said earlier, I cant wait for her to be mine.

Heh. Mine. MINE. ALL MINE. Heheheheheh. Mine.

Author's p.o.v.

**Go away John**. (Sorry about that. Humphrey has a second personality. As you saw, he is kind of creepy.)

Back to Humphrey's p.o.v.

Whoah. I must've zoned out for a second. Kate is already in front of me and Lily and garth are about to start. I stared at Kate. She must have noticed because she giggled and asked, "Like what you see?" while flipping her hair again, "Soon all this will be yours" She added, teasing me with a kissy face. I went for it but she put her paw in front of my mouth saying, "Ah, ah ah... Not yet." Awwww. Oh, Garth and Lily are done the first stage. Now Kate and I can start. We started together. Time seemed to slow. As I took in Kate's scent I felt I was in heaven. I felt the need to protect my girl, I felt love for her suxrge through my heart. We then continued onto the next stage, Time was still slowed. I nibbled on her ear I was careful as not to break the skin, only just touching it. I reached my nose towards hers and it felt like decades before my nose touched hers, I immediately felt a wave of pleasure go through my heart. I was now married to the sweetest wolf on earth, to spend forever together with her. I had no regrets.

Third person p.o.v.

All of Western, and oddly enough, half of eastern pack cheered for the two newly wed couples. The moonlight howl was held that night and almost everybody was happy. Almost. What happened the next day was to be a problem for times to come. The two new couples were at the former western camp. Tony had just arrived at the formerly eastern wolves camp to take them back to the united (western) camp, but he was met with many upset, disgusted, and outraged howls. "How could it be?" A voice from the crowd yelled. "A stickler for tradition BROKE pack law," a different wolf started, "By abolishing the law that omegas and alphas couldn't mate," another added, "Just so his son could marry that _omega_!" a third one added, spitting the word omega like it was poison.

Tony's p.o.v.

I was outraged. "How **_DARE_** you talk about my daughter in law like that! And how **_DARE_** you question my decisions?" I bellowed with such ferocity that it would make even the best alphas whimper in fear. The whole pack took a step back in fear. "Now you ALL will get your _**BUTTS** _to our new camp and do NOT bring this up again!" I ordered and they all ran to the new camp, tails between legs, scared out of their minds. I followed after them, seething the whole way there.

*end of flashback*

Winston's p.o.v.

When tony told me what happened we decided it would be better to have kate and garth have pups.

**A/N**

**So? How did I do? And to those who say this story doesn't make sense, not everything has to make sense, if it did, it just wouldn't make sense so that just goes against your beliefs so HA!**


	6. Chapter 5, Lily? Dead?

Lily's p.o.v.

I prepared for death, but it did not come. Did I fall on something? Or someone? I struggled to see if I hurt anyone but then someone said "shhh, don't struggle, you've got some nasty cuts and bruises from that fall. And a graze from that bullet that almost got you killed. Luckily it only grazed you, it would suck for both of us if I had to dig it out." Hmm. I was too busy preparing for death I hadn't felt the wounds i had gotten. Until now. I groaned and rolled over onto the side that wasn't as sore. I saw a wolf with grey fur like dad's and tan splotches over his eyes, and two tan feet, one on the front right and one on the back left. He was strong and handsome, yet it felt wrong thinking of him that way, not only because I already had a mate, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Even if I did have fingers I couldn't. As he was treating my cuts I started to feel sleepy, as if something was forcing my eyes closed. I tried to stay awake but I couldn't hold it anymore and my eyes closed slowly, letting sleep take me over.

Eve's p.o.v.

I was sitting in my den when Kate, Humphrey, and Garth walked inside with watery eyes. "What's wrong?" I questioned them. "Wait. Where is Lily?" I asked alarmed. Kate just started to sob onto Humphrey's shoulder. My eyes went wide. "No, no, nonononono!" I screamed. I started wailing "NO! Noooooo! My baby! Why? Why her? She was so sweet and innocent! God, god, GOD! How could you do this to me?!" I started sobbing uncontrollaby. I just wanted to die right there and then.

**Kate, Humphrey, Garth, and Eve believe Lily is dead and Eve is devastated. ****Who is this new wolf Lily met? Lily is okay but how soon will she get home? Heheheh! ****I couldn't tell you if I wanted to.**


End file.
